1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of forming images in an electro-photographic method.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a tandem-typed color printer, for forming colored images in an electro-photographic method is known. The tandem-typed color printer may have a plurality processing units, each of which contains a photosensitive drum for one of a plurality of colors (e.g., yellow, magenta, cyan, and black).
The tandem-typed color printer may be equipped with a cleaning system, in which residual toner remaining on surfaces of the photosensitive drums is scraped off by cleaning blades, and the residual toner removed from the photosensitive drums may be conveyed sideward along a direction of axes of the photosensitive drums by conveyer spirals in a toner collecting unit so that the collected residual toner is conveyed by a toner conveyer unit to be stored in a waste toner container disposed inside the image forming apparatus.